1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for supplying and discharging powder particles capable of controlling the amount of the powder particles which are going to fall to be supplied and discharged, wherein titan oxide, flour, granulated sugar, CaCO3 (calcium carbonate), other powders, medical products, food additives, glues, pigments, and other granulated particles and resin pellets, glass beads, lumber chips, gravel-like materials and other particles are reserved in a reserving container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional device for supplying and discharging powder particles, there is one type, according to which a device for supplying and discharging powder particles is provided between a reserving container like a hopper and the final outlet (a supplying part or a discharging part) and this device for supplying and discharging powder particles includes a drum-like electromagnetic feeder, a screw feeder, a belt feeder, a table feeder for continuously supplying and discharging powder particles and also a rotary feeder, a rotary valve, a double dumper and the like for intermittently supplying and discharging powder particles. These devices must vary in respect of the structure as a device for supplying and discharging powder particles because of the particle size of the powder particles, cohesiveness, properties like a flushing property and differences of types, involving in any case a problem of an expensive and large machinery and in terms of its structure, a large power would be needed, easily destroying the device by mixture of alien materials because of no sieve function or disabling supply and discharge, wherein, if the amount of the supply and discharge increases, powder particles become susceptible to damages by pressure or friction and when supplying and discharging operations were over, a remaining amount of the particle powders in a reserving container would be much.
The main purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for supplying and discharging particle powders, capable of making the structure simpler and the device smaller, cutting down on the power needed, thus reducing the running costs like preventing the loss of the devices, operations of supplying and discharging becoming ready to be adjusted according to the shape, distant spaces, vibrations and materials of the control part in terms of particle size of powders, cohesiveness, properties like flushing properties and different types, being able to supply and discharge the powder particles being dispersed without adding unnecessary force to the powder particles while removing alien materials larger than the distant spaces between the control parts with a function of the sieve, wherein there is provided a plurality of control parts on the supporting part between the reserving container and the outlet, shaking the said control parts from the point of the shaking origin, thus supplying and discharging the powder particles from the reserving container into the outlet through the distant spaces pertaining to the control parts.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for supplying and discharging powder particles, capable of adjusting the above said spaces between the control parts according to the types of the powder particles and its fluidity by having a space-adjusting means to adjust the distant spaces between the control parts.
Furthermore, another purpose of the present invention is to provided a device for supplying and discharging powder particles, capable of readily preventing the bridge or arching which may arise on the inner wall of the reserving container, by having vibration-communicating means to communicate the vibration from the origin of vibration into the reserving container.
Furthermore, another purpose of the present invention is to provide a device for supplying and discharging powder particles, capable of assuring the so called steel-powder-removing effects, which remove steel powders from the above said powder particles when supplying and discharging the powder particles by adding the magnetic functions to at least one part of the control parts.
In addition, other purposes of the present invention will be easily clarified according to the examples set forth below.